april showers
by Capsicle Games
Summary: Tony loves taking showers. In fact, he takes showers every morning. But one day he wakes up to find his shower already on and a certain god of mischief might be behind it all... [frostiron & slightly crack]


Tony loved to take showers. Besides drinking and partying, showers were his favorite thing to do.

Other than the basic purpose of washing off the day's dirt, you could do a lot more in the shower. Examples being singing, thinking, jacking off, sex - oh. Well, that escalated quite dramatically. But he enjoyed doing all those activities in the shower and the lovely advantage of getting clean at the same time. Tony was just a clean person. You could tell that he was no slob from just looking at his neat goatee or his immaculate fingernails. Boy, did he keep his fingernails smooth and clean, though short so he could avoid any chips while working.

Anyway, it was a nice cloudy evening when the Avengers came back to the tower after a day of kicking Doom's metal ass. Everyone was utterly exhausted, especially Tony who had to cover everybody in the fight, and headed towards their floors with a silent nod to each other. It was a gloomy Friday and usually they had team night on fridays where they watched corny movies with pizza. But no one was in the mood for that, even though it would be like celebrating their hard earned victory. Instead they all voted to postpone the get together for the next night.

So Tony dragged himself to his penthouse and practically ripped his suit off his body. Crawling on the floor, he went over to his mini-bar and pulled out his strongest gin. He guzzled it down until a good buzz came to the back of his head. Tony sighed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and headed towards his bedroom. That had really hit the spot.

Peeling off his clothes on the way to the bathroom, he thought he heard the steady sound of water coming from his shower. He paused for a second to make sure he was actually hearing it and wasn't just imagining anything. Nope. Not even the slight buzz could excuse the fact that his shower was on and there was water falling from the shower head.

That was creepy ass shit.

Slowly and carefully, Tony approached the door and grabbed the door knob. Twisting it slowly, he entered the room, expecting someone or _something_ to jump out. But no one was there.

Huh.

He looked around his empty bathroom and noticed that the shower was not on. At all. Raising a brow, he made a mental note to change his diet before taking off the rest of his clothes. Why in the world would he think someone was using his shower? And his of all showers in the building? Whatever.

He stepped in the shower and turned on the water to a nice warm that would have him relax. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling before something came to his mind.

When he had stepped in...

...the floor of the shower was already wet.

* * *

Something strange started occurring every day after that.

Tony would wake up to the sound of a soft pattering of falling water that _had_ to be coming from his shower. He'd get up slowly, fully sober by the way, and grab something to use as a weapon if needed. Then quietly, in his underwear, Tony would practically crawl over to the bathroom door, rest his hand on the doorknob, and whip the door open with a battlecry.

But nothing out of the ordinary was ever behind the door. He'd walk into the empty room and look around, only to find that no one was in there. There was nothing to see, no intruder, and Tony felt like a fucking idiot as he scratched his head. It was creeping the fuck out of him.

And to make everything worse?

The flooring of the shower was always fresh with warm water. Always.

It scared the ever loving shit out of Tony to the point where he had cameras installed in his bathroom to try to track down what was happening. But after two nights of him looking at himself taking showers, he took them down. But his paranoia still stayed firmly in his chest, growling behind his arc reactor. He didn't want to ask his team about it, really, but it slipped out of his mouth the next Friday while they all huddled around the big screen television.

"Have any of you guys been using my shower by any chance?" Tony blurted while they were watching _Mean Girls_ for the twelfth time, curtesy of Clint.

"Why would any of us use your shower," Clint said. "With all the stuff you do in there-"

"Barton. Please," Steve said, turning a slight shade of pink before smirking. "Like you can criticize him."

"Oh! Burn!" Tony shouted, fist bumping the captain who looked so fucking proud of himself.

Natasha gave them a slight smile, one of her barely noticeable ones.

"Anyway," Bruce said from the corner of the room, soft voice commanding all of their attention. "We haven't used your shower. We all have our own floors with guest rooms so I doubt we'd have any cause to go to the penthouse."

"Gotcha." Tony said. He knew it. He was getting haunted by a ghost.

"Why you asking?" Clint grumbled, trying to get his attention back on the movie he loved so much.

"I think I'm being haunted by a ghost," Tony drawled. "But seriously, creepy shit happening. Someone seems to be taking a shower, I go to check it out, and no one is there. But the shower is wet."

"Are you sure you're not just drunk?" Natasha suggested.

"I am. I wake up sober most of the time!" Tony retorted.

"Sure." Bruce said with a smile. "Sure you do."

They all left it at that to continue watching the movie. But Tony drifting back a little, the issue still pressed to his mind. It was simply driving him crazy.

* * *

The shower mystery continued on into the next week. It became the new normal for Tony and he started to appreciate the mysterious shower ghost and all his glory. It was a nice constant for him, especially considering his hectic life. Boy, it was not easy being Tony Stark.

Villains were constantly targeting him, he had to break it off with Pepper, his company demanded more inventions, the list went on. Every day there was a new issue he had to tackle and if he was honest with himself, it was so damn tiring. He was always exhausted of constant change. It was just happening to fast for him to stop to take a breath. It just was.

So he thanked the wonderful shower ghost for not changing. At least, he had been thanking the ghost until one morning where he was not awoken by the pit pattering of water. Confused, Tony opened the bathroom to find a dry shower. He was quite disappointed.

But that didn't stop him from following his usual daily routine of hygiene. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower for his morning wash. Tony felt strangely off and frowned as he starting soaping himself up. Absentmindedly he pondered the mystery of his bathroom and wondered what new issue would pop up for him. He was just lathering shampoo in his hair when there was a sudden _pop_ sound right in front of him.

He jumped back by instinct and found himself face to face with a certain Asgardian who called himself Loki.

"SHIT!" Tony screamed, nearly falling over on the slippery floor of the shower. He caught himself before screaming again, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

But Loki only glared daggers at him and sniffed. He gave Tony a look as if the iron man wasn't supposed to be in his own goddamn bathroom.

"Stark. You are not supposed to be here." Loki snarled.

Tony couldn't believe it! _Loki really thought Tony wasn't supposed to be in his own goddamn bathroom!_

"Excuse me, Gandalf, but I fucking live here! This is my bathroom!" he yelled, suds flowing from his head.

"Tis' not," Loki said haughtily. "A bathing facility such as this is unfit for a peasant like you."

"You can't just - just ugh! You can't just poof in here and take my shower!" Tony fought back.

"I have been using this facility for weeks now," he snarked. "Tis' mine. I claimed it. You should vacate the premises as I do not intend to leave any time soon."

And with that Loki stuck his prissy little nose up and magicked himself a cloth to wash with. He grabbed Tony's soap - yes, _Tony's goddamn soap - _and poured some on his fancy little cloth. And, with much grace, he started to scrub at his pale clavicle. Tony couldn't help but look down the direction that he was scrubbing and his gaze traveled down his body to see-

"Wait, woah hold it!" Tony screamed again. He had come down to Loki's navel to realize that the immortal was fucking _naked_. "You can't I mean I won't I mean you-"

"Vacate. The. Premises." Loki hissed, suddenly pushing forward and shouldering Tony against the shower glass.

Tony shoved back, no longer giving a damn about the fact that they both were stark naked. No pun intended of course.

"Hell no! This. Is. My. SHOWER!"

"Not anymore!"

"Why do you have to use my shower?" Tony was now putting an elbow into his face. "Out of all the showers in the world you just had to have mine?!"

"Yours...suits...my needs!" Loki retorted, shoving him away. Tony slipped on the slippery floor but made sure to grab Loki's waist as he went down.

"Well get another one cause this one suits my needs too!" He yelled as they fell to the floor in a pile.

"Get off of me you oaf!" Loki yelled as Tony's chest fell right on top of his face.

"Suck my dick, asshole!" Tony wiggled around, hoping to scare him off.

"You crude little bilgesnipe." Loki growled and started wrestling with him before he could ask what the hell a bilgesnipe was.

The two wrestled around on the shower floor, water still pattering down around them. They both fought for control over the shower for a good five minutes. It all ended when Tony accidentally grabbed one of Loki's naked butt cheeks. Once Tony realized what he had done he froze in place along with Loki. The two slowly scooted away from each other, sitting down and just awkwardly staring at each other in the large shower area. It was truly a large shower, probably big enough to fit five people, but the space still felt too small.

"I'm sorry," Tony said to break the pause.

Loki just nodded, looking away.

"I'm going to go now," Tony said, quickly washing out the shampoo and heading for the shower door. "Y'know...uhm...you can still use the shower. I won't tell anyone..."

"Okay," was all Loki said in his British-like accent.

"Bye," Tony nodded, opening the door to his bedroom. Before he left, he swore he saw the pink tinge on Loki's face. He could feel his own face burn a bright red like a school girl with a crush. That was weird.

* * *

Tony woke up the next day to silence. He sighed, figuring that meant that Loki was going to leave the bathroom alone.

He was wrong though. Once again, while Tony was in the middle of his shower, the oh so lovely god of mischief made an appearance once again. One again, he was naked and magicked his way right in front of Tony with his nipples up in the iron man's face. Tony groaned and rolled his eyes.

"When I said you could keep coming here, I didn't mean at the same time I did. And you don't have to shove your pretty little man-nips in my face."

"You think I'm pretty?" was all Loki said, a smug expression on his face.

"No." It was a straight-up lie. Tony found him gorgeous, especially his bright eyes that glistened like jade. He wanted to see them looking up at him as the god of mischief sucked him off. Oh no, Tony hoped he didn't just imagine that.

"I'm wounded," Loki drawled. "I thought we were developing something special."

"You're not my type."

"Regal and full of glorious purpose?" Loki asked, tone taunting.

"No. Genocidal and crazy as shit."

"I thought I was up your alley then," Loki smiled coyly. "I was under the impression that those were fetishes of yours."

"Well I moved on," Tony rolled his eyes.

"I see," Loki moved closer towards him until their chests were touching. And then he whispered softly, "Showers seem to be your thing now."

"What do you want?" Tony snapped, trying so hard to ignore just how _hot_ that sounded. And Loki was right - he had developed a new kink for shower sex. He could feel the heat down there already.

"Company," Loki admitted, suddenly slumping his shoulders and moving back. "And a place to catch my breath."

"Killed all your friends then?"

"I never had any friends." Loki said, tone very empty. "Mmm, I found at a pretty young age that they don't quite work out well for me."

"Not too many children are psychopaths." Tony agreed, crossing his arms.

"Not too many are fond of monsters either." Loki finished with a frown. "They all leave before you can prove that you don't mean any harm."

The two stood in silence before they started washing up, both facing opposite directions. It was the weirdest thing Tony ever did, he wasn't going to even lie. But he finished cleaning himself up quickly and said his goodbye to the other man in the room. He left Loki there, standing under the shower head, looking up at the water falling onto his face. Loki didn't even blink.

* * *

They spoke daily as it became a new routine for Loki to magically poof into the shower with Tony. If Tony was being honest with himself, he'd even dare to say that the two became friends. Surprisingly too, he didn't gag after the thought of befriending the god either. He found him quite eloquent actually - that is Loki was a pretty classy guy once you got past the bat-shit crazy and inferiority complex. And the murderous past. And the arrogance...

Well, Loki wasn't exactly the role model cookie cutter friend you'd find on television. But once you got past all his negative traits, and Tony had to get _way past it_, he was a cool guy. Tony didn't mind having discussions with him in the shower. It was actually refreshing because Loki was quite the intellectual. The two would discuss science which gave the iron man the warm fuzzies inside.

"So Lokes," Tony began one day when the god appeared for the daily morning shower.

"My name is Loki."

"_Lokes_," Tony continued and grinned when the other man rolled his eyes. "What do you say to showing me some of your magic? I mean, it would be cool if I could get an up close look at how it works."

"You are giving me permission to kill you?" he asked, eyes widened open as if it were an innocent question. Tony rolled his eyes this time.

"No."

"Remember when you explained to me how your Midgardian batteries worked?"

"Yes," Tony blinked.

"Well I am a little low on my magic 'juice' as you would say," he started scrubbing up his lower abdomen. Tony forced his gaze to stay on Loki's bright green eyes instead of the god's happy trail. "So unless it is needed for lethal purposes, 'no can do'."

"If you're low on the juju, shouldn't you be home or something to recharge?"

"I did not want to skip our daily meeting."

"Wow," Tony laughed. "The great and mighty god of mischief considers showering with me a special time of day. I'm honored."

"No I don't," Loki snapped. "I just did not want to be rude. Turn around."

The iron man obliged quickly as Loki proceeded to do whatever washing up he did. It was an unspoken rule of theirs to give each other a little bit of privacy and modesty. Neither looked at each other lower than the hip; well, Tony hoped Loki had kept his side of that rule. Not that Tony cared, really he didn't. He knew he was beautiful. It's just he was a little curious about what Loki looked like but did not look in order to be fair.

Like as far as he could tell, Asgardians had the physique as humans did. So scientifically speaking, their anatomy should be exactly the same as Tony's or any human's. Hopefully they didn't have any tentacles or some type of alien smoothness down there. Tony was just curious from the science stand point, that was all-

Ha! Who was Tony kidding? He wanted to know how big his dick was. If he had one.

The iron man had dropped various jokes and questions earlier that he hoped would give him a hint as to what was going on down there. But Loki would give ambiguous responses to everything he did and Tony did not know what to think. Did he have some weird ass hentai like tentabulge or some shit? Did he have a fucking penis? If he did, was it a godly size like, hell he didn't know, forty feet long?!

"Done!" Loki declared at last, giving Tony the okay to turn around, which he did.

"Finally, princess."

"I prefer the title _king." _Loki sniffed before shooting him a coy smile. "Anyway, I must be going now."

"What? So soon?" Tony raised a brow. "Got a date or something?"

"As a matter of fact," he transported out of the shower and reappeared right on the outside mat. A golden light engulfed him as a suit appeared on his lean frame. "I do. I am to pick her up for a breakfast party."

"Oh," Tony said for once at total lost of words. That was...unexpected. And for some odd reason Tony felt his heart wrench to the side at that.

"Goodbye, Mr. Stark." Loki said with a nod before poofing away.

"Bye." Tony said a few minutes late, staring at the spot he once stood. He felt so weird...

* * *

Loki was late. Precisely ten minutes and six seconds late Tony found out from JARVIS. The iron man's fingers were starting to get wrinkled like prunes from just standing there waiting.

Where the fuck was he? Tony was pacing around, feeling very nervous. And something akin to a mild jealousy sparked in his chest. Stupid Loki and he gorgeous appearance. Screw him, Tony thought, and his date. He probably got carried away and spent the whole day with her. Who knows, maybe the day turned into a nice long night with her. The god probably banged whoever his date was with that tentabulge of his and skipped their daily shower! He wouldn't put it past him - Tony had skipped meetings in favor of some booty after all.

But he was Tony fucking Stark! He didn't deserve that.

At approximately twelve minutes and fifty-two seconds after their usual scheduled time, Loki finally appeared. But not as he usually would.

He fell to the shower floor immediately upon arrival, covered in gore and blood. Tony jumped back with a surprised squeak and surveyed the damage.

Loki was only wearing a pair of shorts which helped Tony be able to look at him. The god's back and sides were covered in large gashes that looked suspiciously like sword wounds. His face was splattered in blood with more cuts scattering his face. He was breathing heavily, as if he were close to hyperventilating, so Tony helped him to his feet.

Without a word Tony held the god steady underneath the running water and let it wash away the blood. Before long Loki's breath finally slowed to normal and most of the blood was washed down the drain. Shivering, Loki latched on to Tony which the inventor responded by giving him a full-hearted hug. They stayed there for a while, simply breathing and watching the water fall.

"What happened?" Tony asked after a while.

"I got into a fight."

"With your date?"

"I lied," Loki rasped slowly. "I did not...have a date."

"Good, cause' I was starting to wonder just how kinky you were." Tony said, noticing how light his chest became knowing that. Why was he so jealous?

"I thought you would find it humorous. I apologize for hurting you." Loki continued, "I am not lying. I really do apologize."

"I wasn't hurt!" Tony said hurriedly. "What made you think I was upset about that? I'm a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

Loki gave him a curious look before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Nothing."

"Really," Tony said. "You can bang as many girls as you won't, I don't care. You're a grown ass man, you do what you want, I get that! I sleep around, so it's fine if you do. I give zero fucks. I could care less."

"But you do care."

"You can't say that."

"If you were not bothered by that little joke," Loki reasoned. "Why must we still discuss it?"

"You're the one still going on about it." Tony said stubbornly before looking away so that Loki wouldn't see how embarrassed Tony felt. This was _not_ going the way he wanted it to. He sounded like a jealous-

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a pair of lips resting hesitantly against his own. He was startled by the sudden action but sure did not hesitate to return the sentiment. He leaned into the kiss, hands twining into Loki's wet locks of hair as they deepened the embrace. There was a brief moment where they fought for dominance: teeth clattered softly against teeth, tongue against tongue, and moving from wall to wall.

Tony won the match when Loki had to come up for a breath of air, leaving his neck exposed. The brunette wasted no time in layering soft kisses along his neck, relishing in the soft moans that were coming from Loki. He sucked a few areas of skin which resulted in Loki taking sharp intakes of breath every time. Tony could feel his erection come on, already free since he was already naked.

But Loki wasn't.

He felt his way down to the zipper of Loki's shorts while he nibbled on one of his ears, and with one fluid motion, unzipped them. Loki got the message and stepped back to remove the offending article of clothing before pressing himself greedily back against Tony for more kisses. Of course Tony obliged but he wanted to take care of business first.

He wanted to solve the mystery he had pondered for quite a while.

Slowly traveling down the god's happy trail, he used a hand to feel what could be down there. He was not disappointed when he was greeted by an erection as equally hard as his own. To make sure it was what he thought it was, he grabbed the shaft and pumped it a few times. Good. And there was one.

"Thank _God_ you have a dick," Tony sighed in relief.

"What?!" Loki managed to spit out in between moans as Tony continued to work at his cock.

"You're beautiful," was all Tony was going to say.

* * *

Tony loved to take showers. Besides drinking and kicking ass, showers were his favorite thing to do.

Other than the basic purpose of washing off the day's dirt, you could do a lot more in the shower. Such as, I don't know, fucking beautiful gods of mischief against the glass shower wall as you grab their long raven hair and whisper in their ear. Well, that escalated quite dramatically. But he enjoyed pounding into Loki every morning and the lovely advantage of getting clean at the same time. Tony was just a clean person. You could tell that he was no slob from just looking at his neat goatee or his immaculate fingernails. Boy, did he keep his fingernails smooth and clean, though short so he could avoid digging his nails into the trickster's waist too hard.

When he really thought about it, Loki had some pretty nice nails too.

They were also close cut, though sometimes a little too long and left too many marks on his skin which he had to explain to his team on a couple of occasions. Sometimes Loki would appear with dried blood under a few nails, dirt under others. He'd take a special moment to carefully clean each nail so that they were spotless. That was nice. You could tell a lot about a person from the way they treated their nails. Tony liked Loki's nails just as much as he liked his eyes and his mouth.

The mouth that happened to be around his cock as the soft pattering of water filled the room to drown out the soft sounds they were making.

* * *

**A/N: What did I write...**


End file.
